


The Plant Job

by mific



Category: Leverage
Genre: Digital Art, Multi, Plants, Tentacles, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker, Hardison and Eliot discover that the weird plant Parker stole wants to join the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plant Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate/gifts).



> This artwork and the banner were started for a story in the Tentacles Big Bang a while back. The fic didn't eventuate, but knowing how Kate loves these guys, finishing it for her seemed like a good fandom_stocking gift. I'm hoping the art might be a bunny for someone, some time. *crosses fingers*
> 
> So my thinking is, maybe they're camping out in an empty corporate office while doing a job, or in someone's new apartment, and Parker finds a strange plant and steals it. Anyway the damn plant grows, and it grows, and it sends out these long tentacle-like tendrils, and when the guys start getting it on in among the bedrolls, the plant gets into the action as well. Oh, and if you noticed some cut-off tendrils in Eliot's vicinity that'll be as he reacted as expected when the plant first groped him. :P

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/575762/575762_original.jpg)

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/724411/724411_original.jpg)

 


End file.
